powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rickey Layman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Rose Ortiz page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) File:DT Yellow Ranger.jpg May I just ask why did you remove a picture of the Yellow Dino Thunder uniform titled File:DT Yellow Ranger.jpg with a picture of the Japanese counterpart in civilian form, which could have easily been titled "File:Ranru Itsuki.jpg" or "File:AbareYellow.jpg"? All that you did was screw up the meaning for that title. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 05:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Samurai Episodes Okay, I'm going to say this. One, that template is impossible to read. Two, those are not references, that is a list of weapons used in the show. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Granted I only have weapons listed, but I havn't finished putting other things on there. Two, the template is fine. It looks great to me. Whats wrong with it? Well, it's really bright, conflicting with the natural dark setting of the wiki and the text doesn't exactly stand out on it. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 01:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Then we need to fix it, I'm not familiar with color workings of it. I got this from the Day of the Dumpster page and it was awesome there. How do you propose we change the color? I've reverted your edits again Rickey. They are not references. Period. And the other template is fine, no need to change it. Digifiend 02:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Look at this page: http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/What_You_Leave_Behind This is what I am trying to do. Clean up the pages and make them look professional like this. And why are you editing the "references"? I added it, I created it and it was not ment to be a weapons list, why would I add that on the page anyway? Just look over the page and you will see what I was going for. Because on this site, "References" means sources of information, like on Wikipedia, not things referenced in the show. We are not Memory Alpha. I've put this page on admin edit only for now. Digifiend 02:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Why can't we be Memory-Alpha? Why can't we work to make these pages better? I am surprised how lacking everything is and I want to work to make them better, but its hard to make pages look professional with all these edits Because Power Rangers is not Star Trek. ST has a different villain every episode - one episode might be Romulans, the next it might be Klingons. In PR, the same villains are around all season. PR follows a much tighter formula than Star Trek - these "references" you're adding would need to be added to most episodes in a season. Pointless. Digifiend 02:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC)